


西西里柠檬

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis
Summary: 柠檬味鲨鱼汤
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 4





	西西里柠檬

满月。Squalo降落在白银之海。

水上飞机颤簸着，像只归巢的倦鸟，快速滑翔过浪尖。仲夏夜的伊奥利亚群岛犹如一串镶嵌在蓝丝缎裙摆上的宝石。鲛跃出机舱，潮水欢快地扑来，浸湿他的西装裤腿，大海发出小狗般温驯的吐息。Squalo拽下挂在脖颈上的领结，踩着沙砾和贝壳，踏上海滩。

他兼作度假用的安全屋盘踞在临海斜崖的最高处，从一条没有任何标记，掩没在杂草和野花丛中的山道攀登而上，可以眺望银色海岸线和烟雾缭绕的火山岩。屋子藏在柠檬与橄榄树下，灰墙上爬满了不知名的花，海风吹来，空气里全是微酸的芳香，。

他忘了带食物上岸，也没兴致光顾山下做游客生意的镇子，好在储藏室里有足够的武器和酒。鲛脱掉西装，将被海水打湿的长发挽到脑后，给自己倒了半杯波本，一饮而尽。酒液辛辣，鲨鱼用手背蹭蹭唇角，后悔没吃点什么再离开那个乏味的酒会。

***

没什么任务比出席家族酒会更无聊。如果有，那就是任务结束后还得参加无聊的酒会。

水晶杯折射出璀璨光芒，细小的气泡犹如四周的人声，涌起又消散。Squalo到达宴厅时第二支曲子刚响起，大多数宾客都滑进了舞池，另一些则点着雪茄填满了沙发。鲛拒绝了侍者提供的香槟和小食，要了杯威士忌酸酒一口气喝掉。

“慢点喝，Squ酱。我打赌你来之前没吃过东西。”路斯利亚从另一头过来，打扮得像只走红毯的花孔雀。他轻触鲛的肩膀，算是招呼，一边朝待者抛了个媚眼，把人打发走，不让满脸厌烦的鲛碰第二杯烈酒。

“我都没倒时差。”鲛压着嗓子抱怨，一把夺走路斯手里没动过的雪利，“那群老鬼比催命的还烦。”

“别理他们。”

“总得有个人放在那些垃圾眼皮底下他们才能安心。”鲛半抿着唇，讥诮的笑意犹如出鞘的匕首。沙发一角，有西装笔挺面目模糊的人朝他举杯致意，Squalo倨傲地颔首，眼睛冷得像暴雨将临的海。“难道你想让老大来这种地方？”他阴沉地说，顿了下，偏头诚恳地冲同伴道歉，“哦没认为你不够格的意思。”

路斯叹气，“Squ你啊……有时候，是挺让人想往你脸上扔酒杯的……”

鲨鱼歪歪嘴角，满不在乎地笑。

乐队停下换曲，私语和杯盏声像退潮后浮出海面的垃圾，浮夸的笑声散发着社交斗兽场特有的捕猎气息。鲛厌恶地垂着眼皮，缓缓旋转酒杯，身旁的路斯忽然朝喧闹处扬了扬下巴，娇笑：“瞧，新贵。”

小提琴一声尖吟。Squalo略微擎高杯子，透过酒精打量纸醉金迷的世界和被衣香鬓影环绕的新贵。东洋青年裹在剪裁贴身的手工西服里，宛如一支颀秀优美的黑色马蹄莲。系在颈间的双环结被燕尾型领针衬得沉稳妥帖，年轻人笑起来时却像只对陷阱一无所知的漂亮猎物。

“菜鸟。”鲛咕哝。

音乐和灯光灌满了大厅，侍者们安静敏捷地在宾客间巡行。青年显然对新游戏游刃有余，握杯子的姿态绅士得让人忽略那只是一杯柠檬水。好几位千金围着他调笑，相互举杯。她们的兄弟则抽着雪茄，像一群对新发现水塘虎视眈眈的鳄鱼。烟与钻光悬起一帘薄纱，Squalo立在另一端，捏着酒杯一口接一口地喝。他的目光在黑发青年恰到好处的笑容上停留，不清楚自己是否在寻找当年那个不肯把球杆换成长刀的固执小鬼的痕迹。

年轻人谈笑得体，婉拒邀舞的次数却足以激起女士们的好胜心。踏着PorUnaCabeza而来的金发女郎像只波斯猫，睫毛、脖颈和耳环都在发光。而青年只是礼貌微笑，抱歉地摇头。旋律逐渐拖拽到尾声，青年忽然俯身对不甘心的金发女郎低语——太快了，鲛来不及分辩唇语——女郎扬起眉梢，神色变得惊讶好笑还有那么点奇异的同情。青年回了她一个飞扬的笑，眉眼在光下闪耀着玉刻般的光泽，他举杯表示歉意。骄傲的邀舞者瞧了年轻人一会儿，终于娇笑起来，她同青年轻碰酒杯，看起来并不介意对方只喝了口柠檬水。

路斯评价了句什么，Squalo完全没在听，喉咙莫明其妙干涩，仿佛刚才吞下的是掺着海沙的水。都是酒的错，柠檬汁添加过量，甜雪莉又腻得发苦，高品质二代剑帝认为应该把调酒师跟厨余垃圾一起打包扔出去。鲛按捺着扯开领子的烦燥，想要再来一杯干马提尼，眼尾却瞥见黑发青年拦下经过的侍者。

Squalo拧起眉头，并不认为那个小鬼会忽然对酒精感兴趣。年轻人慢条斯理地放下柠檬水，重新取了杯粉红色香槟，动作轻盈流畅得像乐队即兴演奏起的TheCrave。鲛半眯起眼，警觉地继续观察那只摆弄羽毛的燕鸟。蓝烟缭绕，爵士钢琴音符如雨，溅起一连串俏皮的水花，漆黑头发的年轻人略抬胳膊，嘴唇亲吻般轻触杯缘。他抿了口酒，下颔扬到一个刚好展露优美线条的角度，缓缓咽下。Squalo几乎克制不住跟着喉头滑动，他盯着青年被衬衫领裹紧的脖颈，想象用牙齿咬住那块凸起滑动的喉结。混蛋。他暗骂，同时明白了小鬼在玩什么花样。果然，几乎同一瞬间，青年抬起眼睛，视线像一支箭，掠过层叠的声光与人影，准确地钉住鲛没移开的目光。琴键落下一记重音，Squalo感觉仿佛有一滴雨轻轻坠到后颈，战栗像涟漪散开。

“在看我吗？”这一次，鲛清楚地读出了青年的唇语。

“不如请我跳支舞啊，剑帝阁下。”彭格列年轻的雨守飞快地眨了个眼，无声说。

小鬼！混蛋！！混蛋小鬼！！！

二代剑帝面无表情，一仰头饮尽剩酒。他随手搁下杯子，不理路斯饶有趣味的低啧，转头从大厅浮华暧昧的气氛中脱身。

***

热气氤氲，水温舒适。泡沫像大朵柠檬味棉花糖，鲨鱼全完陷在里面，湿漉漉的发丝粘在脸颊和颈侧，一些调皮的泡泡溜去吻他额角。义肢卸了，Squalo用右手撩开流海，抹掉脸上的水沫，仰头枕着浴缸边缘。

热水缓解了肌肉的疲倦，但肾上腺素的余烬依然燃烧着血脉。鲛往下滑，让热水淹过肩膀，水流轻微的压力宛如一只缓缓揉摸的手。水气和残留的酒精令人晕眩，柔黄的灯光倒映在水里，波光粼粼仿佛香槟杯里晃动的色泽，那双眼睛在璀璨光芒中狡黠地轻眨，炙热的目光像个年轻猎人着迷地盯着他最初与最珍爱的猎物。

——“在看我吗？”

“小鬼！”Squalo声音沙哑，比起骂人倒更像无意识的呼唤。饥饿与酒精同时焚烧着他的身体和意识。鲨鱼支起半身，水从胸膛滑下，泛着水光的乳头硬得挺立。水温渐冷，小腹内却隐隐团着一簇火，烫得他下腹肌肉紧绷。

鲛喘着犹豫了几秒，伸手潦草地拨弄过乳头。被挑起欲望不上不下，他索性将右手深入水中，虎口贴着肋骨下滑，指腹上的剑茧刮过腹部陈旧的伤痕，鲨鱼仰起脖颈短促轻哼。水声哗啦，鲛抬高一条腿，弯起膝盖松垮地搁到浴缸边缘，他探过潮湿的耻毛，握住早已翘起的阴茎。拇指贴着划过顶端时，Squalo闭起眼，清晰地溢出呻吟。

与深夜的小岛一样，屋里其它地方都沉在漆黑中，但间隔寝室与浴室的雕花木门半畅着，模糊的水声灯光像一个明目张胆的饵。一阵海风拂起窗纱，暂时吹散了弥漫的热气，悄无声息的影子停驻在门口。

“需要帮忙吗？”追逐而来的猎人，又或者踏入罗网的猎物，愉快地询问。山本武礼貌地敲了敲门，抬脚闯入扑面而来的潮气。他的身上披着夜晚大海的气息，掠夺浴室里本就稀薄的氧气。

而鲛连眼都懒得睁。“喂你太慢了。”他说，声音意外地冷静，仿佛只是准备训练，而不是正当着爱徒与年轻情人的面自慰。

“我的错。下次一定记得别用快艇追水上飞机。”山本谦和地承认，在水声里刻意停顿了一下，“不过，我倒是觉得来的刚巧呢……Squalo……”他将尾音挑得黏腻，垂着目光，肆意欣赏狂鲛玩弄自己时的神态。Squalo双眼半阖，脸靠向一侧，散落的长发随着手部动作微晃，叫人想到月下连绵的潮汐。剑帝的眼角、颧骨，甚至耳尖都被情欲磨得殷红，屈起搭在浴缸边的一条长腿却苍白像传说里人鱼的尾巴。

年轻人微微吞咽，“我能帮忙吗？” 他用克制得很好的语调重复问题。

“不能。”Squalo终于掀起眼皮，由下往上睨视被他相中的猎物。山本依然穿着酒会时的三件套西装，袖扣领带都整理得无可挑剔，只有湿透的衣摆裤腿，和黑发上海风的盐味才透露了他渡海而来的讯息。“时机不等人，小鬼……”鲛花了点力气才咽下了涌到喉咙口的声音，不想承认仅是看着眼前的青年，手里的阴茎就可耻地更硬了。

“还是那么严格啊，Squ。”山本半真半假地叹息，“好吧，我可是个好学生。”他说，双手揣进西裤口袋，只用眼神攫住鲛仰头时凸起的喉结和凹陷的锁骨窝，“那，你要继续看着我吗？师父大人……”

Squalo仿佛没听见徒弟调情似的挑衅，只是加快了手上套弄的速度，拇指粗鲁地刮擦顶部的沟槽。他的确没有移开目光，无论情欲还是胜负欲，咬住猎物的鲨鱼都不可能松口。山本不由自主地放缓呼吸，水声潺潺，但并不足以淹没那些隐匿的深喘，和偶尔噎住般的抽气。湿腻的雾气爬上黑发青年的后颈，化作汗珠沿着脊椎滑落到腰窝，西装越来越沉，压得心脏狂跳。浴室里又闷又热，爱欲张成天罗地网，将飞鸟与鱼一网打尽。

“Squalo，”山本再次开口，声音低得几乎被水声盖过。他依然双手抄兜，弯腰凑到鲛的脸颊边，将请求般的低语和故意的轻喘一同送进对方耳朵里，“让我做些什么。拜托了……”

鲛狠狠颤抖了一下，山本的气息像一场热带雨不由分说地扑向他，潮热顺着颈动脉直冲心室再汇入腹下，他在深喘间漏出了低吟，手足一阵发软，被自己抚慰的阴茎却仍涨得发疼。Squalo盯着山本近在咫尺的脸庞，回忆被那双同样布满剑茧的手握住爱抚时的畅快感。

“小鬼。”他说，在热可可色的倒影里看到自己像个渴水的旅人那样舔过唇瓣。

“我在哦。”山本轻声回答，在浴缸边上坐下，“顺便一说，你不觉得叫‘武’更适合这种场合么？”

“喂臭小鬼你是准备继续废话，还是现在就干点什么？”

“真是傲慢的鲨鱼……”青年一撇嘴角，眉眼却弯了起来。“好吧好吧，谁叫我是个好徒弟呢。”山本说着将手探入水中，捧起泡沫抹到鲛胸口，“是不是这样做？”他问，揉弄鲛漂亮的胸肌，捏着充血的乳头搓拧，在Squalo发出细小鼻音时继续往下，沿着伤痕的地图探索宝藏。

鲨鱼双唇微分，却什么也没有回答。和自慰时只想尽快解决欲望的粗率不一样，山本挑逗的手指更像平常俩人做爱时的前戏。学什么都天赋过人的好徒弟对那具教导过自己的身体最细微的快感与痛楚都了如指掌，山本的食指若有若无地蹭过鲛的会阴，又轻巧地抓握阴囊，Squalo忍不住舒爽地哼出了声，膝盖颤抖得令水面波纹层层漾开，而搁在浴缸边缘的那条腿抽搐着，足趾向内蜷起。他在水里抬腰，渴求更多碰触，但山本立即狡猾地移开了手指。

“喂你，”被戏耍了的鲛咆哮起来，但声音比喘息更低更破碎。他一边急切抚慰自己的勃起，追逐临近却始终达不到的高潮，一边瞪着开始玩水的臭小子，“混蛋……”他咒骂，牙齿扎进下唇，不肯再出声。

“就不肯夸夸我么？”小混蛋装模作样地说，倾身过来。离得更近时，Squalo才注意到山本的额头晶晶亮亮全是隐忍的汗水，眼神也润得仿佛融开的蜜糖。年轻的剑客亲吻他凶暴又固执的爱人，轻啄鲛紧抿的唇角，“不过Squ跟我任性的样子真是可爱得叫人没办法……”

他重新将手伸入水下，覆住鲛的手，让他跟着自己的节奏撸动，又在鲨鱼大声喘息时再次放开。他摸到鲛搭在浴缸边的那条腿，在腿根来回爱抚，慢慢地一直撸到膝窝。鲛的小腿肚肌肉绷得紧实，山本揉捏了几下，忽然五指一笼扣住Squalo的脚腕，在鲛惊愕的闷哼中将他的长腿往上一抬，出奇不意地拽向自己。

嘘，别急。他用唇语安抚，凝视鲛被剌激得出奇明亮的眼睛，稍微偏头，将一个羽毛般的吻落在足踝上。

Squalo猛地挺起腰，瞳孔微微放大。他近乎狼狈地抬起断腕，一口咬住小臂内侧，将呜咽般低叫堵在齿关间。哗啦一声，水沫飞扬，鲛后仰着栽回水里。心口像被热水注满，下面射得一片狼籍。Squalo抵着浴缸壁，目光涣散地剧烈喘息，右手心里满是黏腻。

“……山本武，小混蛋……”他含混地爆了几句粗口，每个音节间都能滴出水来。

海浪击打着岩石，卷起白沫，黎明前的大海温柔地梦呓。海风掠过窗口，抛下泛着柠檬香气的飞吻。山本将正平缓呼吸的Squalo揽在怀里，抚摸他的肩胛与背肌。水凉透了，但鲛懒得动弹，山本身上精纺的西装布料蹭着他发烫的脸颊，鲨鱼垂着眼，小口呼吸爱徒的气息。

“困了吗？”山本抓过置物柜上的浴巾，披在Squalo湿淋淋的肩头，“先吃点东西吧。”他建议，放开逐渐从高潮余韵中回神的鲛，站起身来，“我带了食物上来，虽然是速冻的，先填一下肚子也好，你肯定从任务回来就没吃过东西……呃，Squalo？”山本的动作与喋喋不休同时停下，他低头看向半身沉在水里的银色海妖，“……你不饿么？”

“很饿。”Squalo坦荡地回答，懒洋洋地勾住山本的皮带。他贴近青年明显鼓起的档部，毫无顾忌地将呼吸扑洒在上面。山本骤然抽气，一把按住鲛的肩。“所以，”狂鲛挑起依然泛红的眼睛，凝视自己惯出来的混蛋徒弟，“喂臭小鬼，喂饱我。”

完

彩蛋1：

“喂，”Squalo开口，叉子戳着纸盒里的披萨，加热的冷冻食物让人毫无食欲，他挑挑捡捡地把上面的凤尾鱼丁吃掉。

“嗯？”山本哼了个单音节，把咖啡递给鲛，“只有速溶的。”他说，往自己杯子里倒满牛奶。

鲨鱼显得心不在焉。“喂你跟人家小姑娘说了什么？”他语气随意地问，一边用叉子将披萨上的芝士丝一根根拉长再割断，神情专注得仿佛正在清扫敌军。

“什么？”山本完全没反应过来。

“酒会上。”鲛说，飞快瞥了弟子一眼，山本抬起一边眉毛。Squalo马上补充，“喂我不是想管你的私事。”他抿着咖啡，被糟糕的味道冲得皱眉，“去那里的人背景都不简单，我知道你不喜欢，不过……”

他没说完。山本放下杯子，手肘撑着桌面探过身来。年轻人的笑脸比一个夏天更可爱，“Squalo观察的好仔细哦。”

“……算了。反正也没必要跟我说。”

“我说我只会跳女步。”

Squalo被咖啡呛到。“什么？”他边咳边吼，“喂喂你说什么？？”

“我说‘抱歉女士，可我只会跳女步。’”山本抬手在空气中划了一对引号，用标准意语复述里面的句子，无辜地看着满脸不可置信的鲛，“我只是实话实说。Squalo你忘了嘛，教我跳舞可是你。”他竖起食指，“唯一的一次，我的毕业舞会，你说你只会跳男步，所以……”

“闭嘴吧！”鲛把杯子砸回桌上，“我都不知道你脑子里装了什么？牛奶吗？”他用力按着一跳一跳的太阳穴，“现在好了，不用一天，全西西里，不，整个意大利的家族都会流传彭格列雨守只会跳女步的笑话了！！！小鬼你……”

“很重要吗？”山本打断了他，鲛撩开阻挡视线的流海，怒视仍旧笑得漫不经心的青年。年轻的东洋剑豪随手抹掉嘴角的牛奶沫，在明媚的阳光里懒散地打哈欠，“社交界的舞步对我们来说有那么重要么？”

站在剑术巅峰的男人沉默了一会儿。窗外天穹高旷，群鸟在初生的日光下振翅鸣叫。他年轻的弟子黑发微翘着，毛茸茸的，像燕鸟无畏伸展的羽翼，“不。”剑帝回答，笑了起来，“不重要。只要你在屠宰场里舞跳得够好，垃圾们就不敢对你指手画脚。”

“对吧。反正我只想跟Squalo跳舞。”山本轻松地说，凑得更近，“我完全不介意跳女步哦~”

“闭嘴吧臭小子！！！”

彩蛋2

他们总是忘记拉上窗帘。

凌晨时下过一阵毛绒绒的雨，山本就是在那时醒的。他伸长手臂，尽量不晃动上半身的够到窗帘拉笼。破晓的天光收束成一道浅淡的影子，落在床尾的薄毯上。那条绵制品一半垂到了地上，另一半皱巴巴地缠在Squalo赤裸的腰间。沉睡的鲨鱼趴在山本胸口，散开的长发几乎覆住了整个背部，在昏暗的室内像鳞片一样闪着微光。山本的手指在发丝上流连，掬起一把又松开，看着银芒从指间缕缕落下。

好像剑气纵横时的光。

他一定是说出了声，被睡梦中的鲛捕捉到了剑的发音。剑帝挪动了下，银色的脑袋还搁在温暖的人肉枕头上，口齿不清地问怎么了。

“没事，还早。”山本悄声回答，调整姿势想让鲛可以睡得更舒适些。不过鲨鱼已经抬起头，捋开散落的流海，困倦的灰眼睛迷蒙又专注地直盯着山本瞧。

……怎么了？这次轮到山本疑问。

“喂你一早就注意到了。”

山本眨了下眼，才意识到鲛在翻旧账。“酒会上吗？大概就比你注意到我的时候早那么一点……”他先声夺人地装出一副委屈样子，“Squalo都没有看到我……”

“……你很吸引人么？”

“按以往经验来看，好像是这样的^0^”

鲛掐了把年轻人快翘上天的下巴，指尖在那个还未出现伤口的地方停留。山本顺势亲他的指关节，“我可是立刻就看到Squalo了。”鲛身上还有柠檬沐浴剂的味道，山本贪婪地呼吸，现在他们连闻起来都是一样的，舒缓、柔软、清新，像每个共同醒来的清晨，而不是那些啜着相似的酒精，冷淡致意，擦身而过的夜。

Superbia Squalo。他无数次在觥筹交错间听闻这个名字。从不同的人嘴里，透着同样的恐惧、不甘，嫉恨和窥探，仿佛在谈论某种致命又无法掌控的武器。而另一些暗示则会更恶意和露骨。“好奇心会杀死很多东西。”他曾微笑着告诉一名借酒伺探的同行，冰冷地直视那双混浊的眼睛，“所以，通常我不建议别人满足它。”那人含混地威胁了句什么，他毫不在乎甚至希望对方有更过激的行动才能明正言顺地留下个教训，但那个胆小鬼很快溜走了。而随着他声名愈盛，也没人再敢试探到他面前来。可他依然愤怒与心痛——那个名字，不应该被那样的语气提及和议论。

“Squalo……”山本将半张脸埋在鲛的长发里，“不止是我，所有的人都在看你。”酒会上灯光华丽空洞，匆匆而来的鲛西装革履，平时会在正式场合束成马尾的长发来不及挽起，只是随意地将一边发丝别到耳后。刚结束任务的作战队长像一柄饱饮鲜血的利剑，即使被封入镶满宝石的剑鞘里，也透出肆无忌惮的煞气。宴厅里的空气暧昧叵测，消散在他身上仿佛震碎于刀刃边缘。音乐还在继续，宾客们收回估量的目光，借着酒杯掩示惊羡渴望的神情。年轻的剑客垂下眼，漫不经心地应付邀舞的女士，一口气喝掉杯子里酸涩过头的柠檬水。

“Squalo太引人注目了。”他小声说，努力让语气听起来没那么像个正在耍无赖的小孩子。

“喂我可是二代剑帝，那群老狐狸当然会注意我。”鲛打着哈欠，完全没发现小男友的小情绪，他重新把脸埋进山本的颈窝里，不在意地咕哝，“他们又不值得我费心。行了小鬼，继续睡觉。”

山本怔了下，随即笑得眯起眼睛，“嗯。”他轻声说，在鲨鱼的额角留下一个亲吻。

——我狂傲的剑帝阁下，往后还要请你继续费心了。

注：

名字西西里柠檬出自皮兰德娄同名短篇《西西里柠檬》

屠宰场之舞一词出自劳伦斯布洛克同名小说《屠宰场之舞》


End file.
